vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grayroad
Summary Grayroad, also known as Grayroad the Pacifism, is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Pacifism of the Ten Commandments. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. She is a rare "Queen-type" mutant Gray Demon who is responsible for the creation of new lesser demons by capturing humans in her "eggs." She was captured inside a test tube by Merlin and her commandment was taken by Meliodas. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A physically, 6-C with Power of Darkness and Magic Name: ''' Grayroad '''Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Genderless (Referred to as female) Age: Over 3,000 (156 biologically) Classification: Demon, Member of the Ten Commandments - "The Pacifism" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from her body to form various constructs), Energy Projection, Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Durability Negation, Curse Manipulation, Chain Manipulation (Said chains also teleport the target back if they try to escape), Aura, Absorption, Biological Manipulation (Can turn humans into demons), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases at night), Age Manipulation (Steals the remaining lifetime of those who kill in her presence, aging them to death in an instant), Perception Manipulation (Can remove the five senses of another being), Insect Creation and Manipulation (Can create swarms of insects and direct them), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level physically (Has a strength level over twice as high as Matrona's), Island level with Power of Darkness and Magic (Her magic power is superior to Base Galand's physical power. Her Binding Resentment Chains were powerful enough to restrict Unsealed Demon Meliodas' movement before they faded). Her Pacifism commandment ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be somewhat comparable to the other Commandments. Flew at the same speed as the other Commandments) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class physically, Island Class with Power of Darkness Durability: Island level (Constantly surrounded by her darkness, which should be comparable to Melascula's darkness) Stamina: Very high. Grayroad showed no noticeable reaction to having a large hole blasted through one of her faces. Range: Tens of meters. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As a chosen member of the Demon King's ten most elite warriors, Grayroad is extremely skilled in combat. However, when Merlin revealed her true name Grayroad showed herself to be extremely vulnerable when flustered, pulling her body in multiple separate directions to try to escape. Weaknesses: Grayroad's commandment is ineffective against those who do not age. She cannot break the rule of her commandment or she will fall victim to it. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Demon: Grayroad is a high-level demon and can access her demonic biology and powers to give herself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. Note that Grayroad always has her demon mark activated. At night, her magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Grayroad can generate solid darkness from her body which she can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from herself. She can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes, and constantly surrounds herself with it. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. Grayroad in particular constantly surrounds herself with black matter. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Commandment Pacifism: Anyone who kills in Grayroad's presence will have their remaining lifetime stolen from them, aging rapidly to death. File:Pacifism1.png|Kill in her presence File:Pacifism2.png|and your remaining lifetime is taken Abilities Curse: Grayroad's magic power, which allows her to inflict her targets with different ailments. Curse pairs well with her Pacifism commandment, because she needs to defeat targets without killing them. * Binding Resentment Chains: Grayroad traps her opponents in dark chains to prevent them from escaping a target area. The chains briefly restrain the target and then vanish. When the target attempts to leave the area they will be teleported back to where the chains bound them, preventing them from ever escaping. File:JubakuEnsa1.png|Chains appear then vanish File:JubakuEnsa2.png|and the victim is bound to that location * Breakable Bug: Grayroad summons a swarm of insects from one of her mouths. This technique pairs extremely well with her commandment, as the enemy will be stricken if they kill the insects, as implied by Ban. * Five Lost: Grayroad sends an magic energy sphere at her target, and upon contact the victim loses all five of their senses. File:FiveLost1.png|Fires a magic energy orb File:FiveLost2.png|and removes the victim's five senses Demonification: Grayroad can trap her victims into "eggs." After a certain time period elapses, the humans inside will be transformed into lesser demons such as Red and Gray Demons. If the eggs are prematurely exposed to air at a threshold temperature, the victims turn into immature lesser demons at an accelerated rate. File:GrayroadShow1.png|Captured humans in eggs File:GrayroadShow4.png|When the eggs are broken File:GrayroadShow5.png|lesser demons spawn Shapeshifting: Grayroad is able to perfectly mimic the appearance and voice of most individuals. This disguise seems to be flawless, as the Pleiades were completely fooled and could not detect any difference in magical energy. She can also manipulate her body in a variety of other ways, allowing for unpredictable movements. File:GrayroadShapeshifting1.jpg|Impersonated Dogedo File:GrayroadShapeshifting2.png|Can seep through extremely small cracks File:GrayroadShapeshifting3.png|Can form many bodies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mutants Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chain Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Age Users Category:Curse Users Category:Biology Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Perception Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6